Please Don't Say Goodbye
by Mosie1213
Summary: I don't think we should have done this, Lucas." Her words stung.He didn't believe her."I'm sorry,"she said."Is that all you have to say?"He asked."Whatabout that night?What'd it mean to u?"It just meant goodbye, Lucas. I'm sorry." MAJOR BRUCAS
1. Synopsis

So I am back with another story. I know I really shouldn't be posting something more when I still have two current stories going. But this is shorter than those two and it has been sitting on my desk for like a year just waiting to be read. So I really wanted to post this to see what other fanfic writers or fans thought. Plus, this is sort of my way to hopefully keep my readers interested while you wait for my next updates on Can't Ever Forget and There's No Life Without You. So I hope that you all can enjoy this while you wait…especially this one is a total brucas!

_**So about this one…**_

_***Basically, everything from the actual show still happened EXCEPT…Peyton and Lucas were never anything more than friends; there was never a library kiss**_

_***However, Brooke and Lucas did still break up following the Naley vow renewal for pretty much the same reasons: Brooke stopped missing Lucas due to the fact that they went days without having a real conversation, and Lucas loved Brooke but forgot how to show it**_

_***Brooke and Lucas did manage to build a stronger friendship after their breakup. A friendship that lasted well beyond graduation and into college**_

_***After graduation, Brooke went off to L.A. with Peyton, and then to New York, while Lucas remained close to his family and to Tree Hill.**_

_**I don't want to give away too much about the plot of this story yet because I really don't want to ruin anything. I want you all to enjoy this and be surprised. Kind of like we are supposed to be when we watch the actual show, even though spoilers sometimes ruin that. LOL. But I will tell you this…this shorter story is about these two characters finally figuring out where their hearts have belonged all along.**_

This story is going to be short, but not too short. Let's just say it will probably be shorter than most of my other stories. There will be about five or six parts that I will update as time allows. Plus, you all have to review if you want to see what happens next (and you will definitely want to review because some of these parts, I warn you now, are cliff hangers). Keep that in mind. LOL

Also, I kind of wrote this story to try and restore my faith in brucas. Because this season…it really has sort of been shot, given that they haven't really given Brooke and Lucas any real good screen time together this season. At least last season there was some friendship going on there. But not this season. Hopefully, that will change. We'll see. But I really needed to remind myself why I love brucas so much in the first place, so that is what I have tried to do with this. I hope it helps you other brucas fanatics like me out there. I'll have the first part up soon. In the meantime, please let me know what you think of this idea.


	2. Part I: Can't Wait

**Disclaimer: **I own no rights to _One Tree Hill _or its characters. I do, however, retain the rights to the plot line of this story.

**Please Don't Say Goodbye**

**Part I: **_Can't Wait_

Lucas Scott made his way to his first-class seat on the American Airlines Flight 140 to Los Angeles, California. L.A. was the second-to-last destination on this book tour, the tour to promote his recently published novel, _An Unkindness of Ravens. _While he had enjoyed the excitement of the tour, Lucas was happy to know that it was almost over. It was getting exhausting, traveling so much. Besides being close to the end of the tour, this upcoming city had the added bonus of an opportunity for Lucas to visit with an old friend: Peyton Sawyer. He was looking forward to seeing Peyton, but he was even more excited to get to the next and final city: New York, where he would also be seeing Brooke. That was the exciting part.

_Brooke._ She always brought a smile to his face, even when she wasn't with him. They hadn't seen each other more than once or twice a year since they graduated high school a couple of years ago, but they had kept in close touch through phone calls and emails whenever they could. While they had broken up during their senior year of high school, about six or seven months shy of graduation, Lucas and Brooke had remained good friends.

Just friends had been Brooke's idea following her decision to end their relationship. Lucas remembered still, exactly how she had put it:

"_Considering all that's happened lately, Luke, I just think that you and I would be better off as friends."_

He hadn't tried to change her mind. Why? Well, first of all, she had just told him moments before that she had stopped missing him. And when the girl you love more than anything tells you that she stopped missing you, you're pretty much screwed no matter what you say. And second of all, Lucas had rathered to have Brooke as a friend than to not have in her in his life at all.

So Lucas and Brooke had remained friends and had kept in touch long after high school was over. And by doing that, by staying committed to one another in such a way, Lucas had come to believe that he and Brooke were closer than they ever had been before. Or, at least that's how he felt. Brooke on the other hand, as far as Lucas knew, still believed that they were better off as friends.

Waiting for the plane to take off, Lucas looked to his left, to the middle section of seats where he saw and heard a little girl of about three or four laughing uncontrollably. She laughed as both of her parents, who were sitting on either side of her, tickled her in all the usual ticklish spots for a child. After their daughter's pleading, the two young parents finally released her from the tickle fight. While the girl tried to catch her breath after laughing so hard, Lucas noticed the parents smiling at one another. He watched the father's lips move as he exchanged a quiet 'I love you' to his wife before leaning over for a kiss.

Lucas looked ahead again, to the back of the seat in front of him. But he had looked away from the family with a grin. Seeing them together, so happy and so seemingly carefree, reminded Lucas again that he wanted something more out of life, particularly more out of life with Brooke. She occupied his thoughts daily, and now was no different. He rested his head against the back of his seat. Thinking of her, Lucas tried to remember what it was like to be with her everyday. It wasn't hard…to pull that memory out. He kept it fresh in his mind every day, hoping that one day they would be like that again. Despite Brooke's insistence that they just remain friends, Lucas still held out hope that he and Brooke would be together again someday…just like he had always imagined…

_They'd still been dating when they had talked about it, about where they had hoped to be in ten years. They were at Rachel's cabin for the weekend, cuddling on a blanket on the floor in front of the fire after having made love._

"_We're so lucky to be here, Lucas," Brooke said as she leaned against his bare chest. "After everything that has happened, I've realized just how lucky we are to be here. It really makes you realize how precious and limited life is. But at the same time, the fact that we made it out okay…it gives me hope for the future."_

"_Yeah," Lucas agreed, his face resting partly against the back of Brooke's head. "Me too."_

_They were quiet for a moment, both of them enjoying the other's company and warm embrace. _

"_So what do you think about, Brooke?" Lucas asked curiously. "In regards to the future? Like, where do you hope to be ten years from now?"_

_Brooke, who stroked Lucas' muscular arm with a finger, smiled as she answered. "I really hope that my clothing line is a success in ten years. I want to be…a world renowned designer."_

_She paused then, letting her mind wander a bit, Lucas could tell. He waited for her to continue, resting his chin on her head. Finally, Brooke went on._

"_But most of all…I want to have a family. I want to have a real family; something I never had growing up. Even if my clothing line never goes anywhere but right here in Tree Hill, I know that I could be perfectly happy just to be married and to raise a family."_

_Lucas smiled then and said, "I'm sure all of that will happen for you one day, Brooke. You deserve it."_

"_Thanks." Brooke kissed his arm softly. After, she asked him, "So what about you then? Where do you want to be in ten years?"_

_Lucas smiled at the thought. "I want to be a famous novelist in ten years, or at least on my way to it. But most of all…I want all those same things that you want."_

_Brooke looked up at him. "Even the marriage and family part?"_

_Lucas touched Brooke's cheek and said, "Especially the marriage and family part."_

_He saw the smile spread across her face. She scooted up to kiss his lips. After she did, Brooke curled up next to Lucas again and he wrapped his arms around her as they sat against the foot of the bed._

"_So do you ever picture what this family of yours will look like?" Brooke asked him._

_With another smile, Lucas nodded. "Oh yeah…all the time."_

_He paused briefly as he pulled from his head the picture there of his perfect life. He described it to Brooke._

"_I am married to the cheeriest, most beautiful, most incredible woman in the world. We live in the perfect neighborhood, in the perfect house with the only red door on the block. Living in the house is the greatest family imaginable. My wife and I are sitting together on the back porch swing, smiling as we watch our children play in the yard."_

"_What do your children look like?" Brooke asked, enjoying the story of their future and picturing it with him. _

_Lucas smiled again. "Oh, they are beautiful. They look mostly like their mother…all four of them."_

_Brooke lifted her brow. "Four, huh?"_

"_Yep, four. Both of us want a big family. We decided on four to start, maybe a couple more down the road."_

"_Tell me about them?"_

_Lucas pictured his future family again and described their children to her._

"_We have two little girls who are…the spitting image of their mother—dark hair, beautiful brown eyes, cheery and kind. And we have two very handsome, very rowdy boys who are just like their dad. And the six of us… are all so very happy."_

_Brooke smiled up at Lucas again. "That sounds beautiful, Lucas."_

_She kissed him and then: "I hope that is us one day."_

"_It will be us one day, Brooke. I promise. There is no other woman in that picture."_

A beep from his cell phone brought Lucas back to the present…where he was single, yet still in love with someone he wasn't sure would ever love him again like she had once before. But when he looked down at his phone and saw the text message that had just come in, Lucas smiled. The text was from Brooke. It read:

_**HEY LUKE! JUST GOT YOUR MESSAGE AND I AM SO EXCITED YOU ARE COMING TO NEW YORK! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU! CALL ME WITH DETAILS WHEN YOU LEAVE L.A. AND I WILL MEET YOU AT THE AIRPORT. TELL OUR FRIEND PEYTON I SAID HI!**_

Lucas tucked his phone away, still smiling. In one week, he would be in New York…with Brooke. _Oh man…_he thought, her face pictured in his head again. _I can't wait._

* * *

_**There you have it. The first part. Basically, that part was to introduce you to what has happened since these two left high school. The good stuff is coming up in the next chapter, which will be up soon. The sooner you all review, the sooner the update will come. If I get some more time this weekend, I might be able to get it up. If not, it may have to wait until next weekend. I won't have time during the week while I'm in school. But again…the faster your reviews come, the faster I will be motivated. Lol. Thanks again everyone!**_


	3. Part II: Nothing Else Matters

**Part II: **_Nothing Else Matters_

The week in L.A. went by quick, for which Lucas was thankful. While he had done well at his book signing and had enjoyed visiting Peyton for a few days, Lucas just couldn't wait to get to New York to see Brooke. It had been so long as it is. At the end of the week, Peyton drove Lucas to the airport.

"I'm so glad you had some time to visit me while you were here, Luke." Peyton walked with Lucas toward security. "It was good to see you."

"Yeah, you too," Lucas said with a smile. They stopped near the security gate and moved in for a hug.

"And hey…" Lucas said as they pulled away. "Good luck with everything."

"Thanks. You too, Luke—you know, with the book tour and the writing…amongst other things."

Peyton grinned. Lucas smiled somewhat anxiously. He knew what she meant. She knew about his feelings for Brooke. She'd known for years, but had kept it quiet as a promise to him. But they had talked about it a lot during his visit—during which Peyton had encouraged Lucas to finally tell Brooke how he felt.

"Yeah, thanks," he said nervously.

"Now come on…" Peyton said. "Don't get nervous. You're not even on the plane yet. Besides, you really have nothing to be nervous about."

"We'll see." Lucas shrugged.

"Just be honest with her, Luke. Show her your heart. I'm sure she'll show you hers in return."

Lucas nodded. "I hope so."

Peyton slapped him on the back playfully. "She will. The important thing is you tell her how you feel. If it's what you want, and if it's the truth, then nothing else matters, right?"

Once again, Lucas nodded. _Nothing else matters…_He reminded himself of that all the way through security and onto the plane. Over and over again he reminded himself that in regards to his heart, his feelings and Brooke, nothing else mattered. And when he arrived at Newark airport and saw her standing there waiting at baggage claim to greet him, so mesmerizing and more beautiful than he remembered, Lucas finally realized how true those words were; nothing else matters.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He smiled when their eyes finally met for the first time in two years. Brooke smiled too when she saw him. They moved toward each other, and when they met, Brooke wrapped her arms around him and squeezed Lucas tight.

"I missed you, Lucas Scott." She said, still smiling.

Lucas smiled too, a smile that grew as he caught a whiff of her shampoo.

"Oh…I missed you too, pretty girl." He said.

Both of them still held their smiles when they pulled away.

"Okay, Mr.," Brooke said, breaking their silence and their gaze. "I'm starving, so let's grab your bags and get the heck out of here."

After baggage claim, Brooke picked Lucas up from the airport. It was the greatest dinner Lucas had had in a long time. The smile didn't leave his face all night. He listened as she told him about her clothing line and about the interest it had recently sparked in a few new investors. Then, Brooke asked Lucas about the book tour and when she should expect to read another Lucas Scott novel.

"I don't know, honestly," Lucas answered leaning forward on the table. "I'm a little blocked right now. But Lindsey—my editor—has been pressing me for something new soon."

"You'll get there, Luke," Brooke said as she reached over and rested a hand on his. "You've just got to find your hook."

Staring at Brooke's beautiful eyes (and feeling an anxious chill run through him with her touch), Lucas nodded slowly.

"Maybe I've already found it."

Brooke's smile faded a little, clearly in surprise at his words. Her hand still rested on top of his as they stared at one another. _Okay…_she found herself wondering. _What is going on here?_

Their moment was interrupted when the waiter came by with the check. Lucas paid (despite Brooke's insistence that dinner was on her), and then they headed out for his hotel.

"So, how's Peyton doing?" Brooke asked as they stepped off the elevator on his floor. "I haven't talked to her for a few days."

Lucas glanced down at the floor as he walked with hands in his pockets. "She's great. She finally quit that crap job of hers."

"Finally! I've been telling her she should. That guy she was working for sounded like a real ass."

Lucas chuckled with a nod. "Yeah. She finally figured out what will really make her happy."

"Really? What's that?"

"Jake."

Brooke looked surprised. "What? Whoa…blast from the past. When did that happen?"

"Pretty recently I guess. She said they've been emailing each other for a few months and lately they've been visiting each other on the weekends. She told me yesterday that she's still in love with him. I guess she didn't tell you?"

Brooke shook her head. "I knew she'd gotten an email from him a few months back, but I didn't know they'd been keeping in touch so much, or that it had gotten this serious. Although…I don't think I've checked my messages lately. I've been so busy that I've barely had time to sleep. But whatever…I'm happy for her. It took her awhile, but I'm glad she finally found where her heart belongs. I wonder what it must feel like."

Lucas glanced away. He was growing anxious again. He could feel the butterflies forming and he had to remind himself again: _nothing else matters…_

"Brooke," he said, stopping the moment they'd stepped inside his hotel room. He turned swiftly to face her as he'd called her name. He exhaled sharply, moved closer to her and reached for her hand. He held her hand over his chest, making Brooke suddenly very nervous and confused.

"Lucas, what—"

"—Just feel, Brooke," he said. He took a deep breath in and looked into her eyes. "Feel this…feel my heart."

Brooke swallowed nervously. "It's racing, Lucas."

Lucas nodded. "I know. You said you wanted to know how it feels…when you figure out where your heart belongs. Your heart starts to race and you can't control it; especially when you're standing across from the person to whom it belongs."

Brooke stared right into his deep blue eyes. Brooke wasn't sure if she'd heard him right, or if maybe this was all another dream, like the ones that had been occupying her every sleeping (and sometimes waking) moment. But now she had to figure out if this was real. It felt real. She wanted it to be real, or at least some part of her wanted it to be real…since the day she'd broken up with him. But there was still another part of her that was scared; scared to believe his words were true, scared to admit that she felt the same, and scared to let him again.

Lucas surprised Brooke again when he leaned in to kiss her. His lips brushed hers, but the scared Brooke pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. She could feel that her eyes were slightly heavier than they had been a moment before.

"I'm kissing you, pretty girl."

"Why?"

Lucas smiled and touched her face with both hands.

"You know why," he said. He moved in slowly again and kissed her smooth lips. And Brooke gave in.

Their kissing…their passion for each other grew as he laid her back on the bed. Nothing was holding them back anymore; almost nothing anyway. Before they could get any farther and do something they both might regret, Brooke pushed Lucas off of her.

"Lucas…Lucas, stop…"

He pulled away and both of them attempted to catch their breath. Lucas waited for Brooke to explain her reason for stopping them.

Still out of breath, Brooke shook her head and said, "We can't do this."

"Why not?" He asked as they both sat up at the end of the bed.

Brooke took a deep breath in and stared at Lucas, directly into his eyes. She knew she had to tell him. She'd been trying to tell him all night. It's partly why she'd called him when she'd heard he was coming to New York. She had to tell him the truth. She had to tell him before they went too far.

"Because…" she finally answered, albeit slowly. "I'm leaving soon."

Lucas squinted. What did she mean by that?

"You're leaving?" He asked. "Leaving what? The hotel? New York?"

Brooke stared at him some more and shook her head. She really had wanted to tell him earlier, but she'd found it difficult, even more so when he'd basically been proclaiming his love to her.

"I'm moving to Paris."

Lucas' heart sank. Brooke could see it in his face. This news shocked him. It wasn't bad enough she was moving, but to _Paris_?

"What?" He asked, the surprise evident in his voice as well. "Since when?"

Brooke stood up and ran a hand through her short dark hair.

"Since recently. Actually, since a month from now; that's when I leave. I'm really sorry to spring this on you like this, Lucas. I planned to tell you tonight when we were at dinner, but I didn't know how to tell you."

Lucas stood up then. He paced the floor once before stopping in front of her. "Why? I mean why Paris?"

"That's where the new investors want to introduce the spring line."

Brooke stopped. Lucas stared at her in complete disbelief and disappointment.

"This is really important for my line, Luke. Paris is like the greatest fashion capitol in Europe. This is a great opportunity for me. It's a chance for me to take my line farther, to take it global and make it grow. I have to go, Luke."

Lucas stared at Brooke, hurt. Just when he'd thought they would be getting a real chance again.

"How long will you be gone?"

Brooke hesitated. She didn't want to answer this one. But of course she had to.

"A year…maybe longer. It all depends on how everything goes."

Lucas looked away. He couldn't believe that she, Brooke Davis, would be absent from his life for a whole year…possibly longer. He wished she would stay, but he knew he couldn't ask her to. But he tried anyway.

"There's um…there's nothing I can do to convince you to stay?"

_Yes, _Brooke thought. _You've already made me want to stay. _But the plans had already been made. Investors were expecting her in Paris in a month. And Lucas could see from the expression she wore now that Brooke's decision had already been made. There was nothing he could do.

"I really am sorry to tell you like this, Luke. But then you kissed me and I just…I wanted you to know before something more happened…before we got too caught up in this."

Lucas looked back at her. He could see how sorry she was. He could see, too, that she was afraid. And he could see still…how absolutely beautiful she was.

"I still would have kissed you."

Brooke looked back at him as he moved closer to her. He took her hands in his and she let him. Lucas stared directly into her beautiful brown eyes and spoke again.

"I still would have wanted to kiss you."

Lucas kissed her neck and moved up to her ear and whispered, "And I will always love you."

He moved down and kissed her lips. Brooke kissed him back. But after a minute or two, Brooke pulled away again. She wasn't sure she should get this close to him again, no matter how badly she wanted to. She wasn't sure she should do this, not when she was about to leave for a year.

"Lucas…"

"Come on, Brooke," Lucas said, getting frustrated. "Don't fight this. I love you. And you love me too, don't you?"

Brooke hesitated again. Every time she told him she loved him she always ended up hurt eventually. But she knew it in her heart, the truth that is. As much as it might hurt her, as much as her heart may pay later for her admitting it now, she really did love him. She always had. And she knew she always would. Slowly, Brooke nodded.

"Yes," she whispered.

Lucas smiled and shrugged as he said, "Then…nothing else matters, Brooke. Nothing else matters but you and me."

Brooke watched as Lucas moved closer to her again. Despite his beautiful, comforting words and despite the way he was staring at her now, Brooke still felt apprehensive about getting close to him again a month before she was due to leave for a year.

"What about Paris?" She wondered aloud.

Lucas shook his head. "It doesn't even matter. It's what you want, what you have to do, so I will support you. And I will be here when you get back. Like I said…nothing else matters but you and me."

Finally, Brooke smiled. She was beginning to feel okay and a little less afraid.

"Nothing else but you and me?"

Smiling, Lucas shook his head. He moved in for another kiss. Only this time, when they kissed, they didn't quit. Brooke didn't push him away. Instead, she moved right along with him; they moved together back to the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ONE MONTH LATER

Her final week in the United States, Brooke spent in Tree Hill with Lucas and her friends (Peyton came home too, to see Brooke before she left). Her last week at home seemed to be moving a lot faster than she wanted it too. And the faster the week went, the sooner the difficult goodbyes would come. And they would be difficult, the goodbyes; especially her goodbye to Lucas.

The more time Brooke spend with Lucas, the more difficult found it to pack or to even think about leaving him. When she was with him, Brooke felt certain that he truly was in love with her, as he had spent all month proving it to her more than he ever had before. As wonderful as that was, it only made it more difficult for Brooke everyday, as she was now more afraid of what would happen between them during the year she would soon be away. She'd even considered not going several times, but she knew that she had to go. Her clothing line was important to her too. And who knew how long Americans would continue to buy her designs.

The day of Brooke's departure came fast. After hugging goodbye to Peyton, Nathan, Haley and her godson, Brooke left with Lucas for the airport. Lucas drove her and helped her get her luggage inside and then walked the airport with her until he could go no farther.

"Well," Lucas started slowly, turning to face her. "This is as far as they'll let me go."

Brooke smiled at him, still holding his hand. "Thank you for bringing me, Luke."

"Of course. I mean, I wish the airport wasn't where I had to bring you, but…"

Lucas stared at Brooke as he touched her face. "I sure am going to miss you, pretty girl."

Brooke turned away from him before he could see her tears. She was finding it increasingly difficult to be between him and the airplane that would take her away from him for a whole year. Lucas was offended by her sudden jolt away from him.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Brooke lied.

"Something is wrong. You totally just brushed me off. Are you angry with me about something?"

"No, of course not. It's just…"

"What?"

Brooke looked back at Lucas, but did not respond.

"Brooke, come on. Talk to me. You've been trying to avoid me all week. What's going on?"

"I don't know. I just…"

"What? Brooke, you can tell me whatever it is."

"I just…" She paused briefly. She was so afraid right now…and yet, so in love with him. She was so, so in love with him…so much that she couldn't stand the thought of being without him for a whole year. So she had to come up with something quick.

"I don't think that we should have done this, Lucas."

Lucas looked taken aback. "Done what?"

"This. Us."

Brooke could see it in his face. He was hurt. She didn't want that. But…what else could she do?

"Brooke…" Lucas spoke, the hurt still evident in his voice. "Are you…are you saying that you wish you hadn't admitted you love me? Or that I hadn't said I love you? Which do you regret, Brooke? Or do you regret all of it?"

Her expression said it all.

"Wow…" Lucas sounded even more hurt than he had before. He turned away from her.

"Lucas, I'm sorry…"

Lucas turned back around swiftly. "You're sorry? What about what we said that night, Brooke? What about 'nothing else matters but us'?"

Brooke's tears were flowing by this point. "I'm sorry."

"Is that all you have to say, Brooke?" Lucas shrugged his shoulders. He spoke calmly, but still hurt. "What about that night, huh? That night really meant something to me, Brooke. It meant a fresh start for us…a second chance; a real second chance. But apparently it didn't mean that to you. So I just have to know, Brooke…what did it mean to you?"

Brooke hesitated again. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had. But she didn't want him to waste a year of his life waiting for her.

"Goodbye," she whispered. "It just meant goodbye."

Lucas shook his head. "No…I don't believe you. I know it meant more to you than that. Look…" He stepped closer to her. "I know how you are, Brooke. I know that you're afraid of leaving, that you're afraid of getting hurt again. But I swear Brooke…it is never going to be like that again. I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not afraid to show you how much I love you anymore. I know that you have to go away for awhile, but I told you…I will wait for you. I will call you and write you everyday. And I will be here when you get back. And then we can be together, okay?"

Tears streamed down Brooke's cheeks. She pulled Lucas into a hug. She kissed his cheek and whispered painfully. "It meant goodbye, Lucas. I'm sorry."

Lucas pulled himself away from her, shaking his head. "Brooke…"

"I'm sorry, Lucas."

Brooke turned around and headed for the gate. Lucas watched as she moved through security. And as she disappeared from sight, Lucas mumbled to himself, "I'm sorry too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Alright, so this part had a little bit of a sad ending. But as we all know, Brucas tend to have a lot of drama and sadness before they get to the happy ending. Right? Just remember...I promised you a story to restore the faith in brucas. And I don't break my promises. Brucas will be restored...in one way or another. LOL. Please review and I will get the next part up soon, probably not until at least next weekend. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, and even those who haven't. I had many new notices of story add alerts and things to my mailbox, so I know there are quite a few people reading. So thanks!_**


	4. Part III: Come Back

**_Just wanna say thanks for all the awesome reviews! This part is shorter, but I think you'll like it/hate it. Well, you can tell me in a review what you think. lol_**

**Part III: **_Come Back_

From the moment she'd turned away from Lucas outside security, Brooke cried. Her cries were soft, but they were still painful. She loved Lucas so much and she had lied to him about how she felt. And then she walked away, leaving him hurting perhaps as much as he had once hurt her. Though she felt guilty for lying to Lucas and hurting him, Brooke felt hurt in this too; for when she had turned and walked away from Lucas (again), Lucas hadn't followed her. Again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucas was slouched down on his couch when Haley walked in.

"Hey," she said as she closed the front door. "Did you see Brooke off?"

Lucas nodded. Haley could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Haley sat down next to her best friend.

"Brooke."

"What about her?"

And so Lucas told her. He told her everything that had happened between them. He told her how badly it had hurt to hear Brooke say that their night together, their time together had meant nothing more than goodbye to her when it had meant so much more to him…when he loved her so much.

"I'm sure she didn't mean what she said, Luke," Haley said, an effort to comfort. "And I know she loves you. I've seen it in her ever since the day she came back. You're not going to give up on that are you?"

" I don't have any other choice, Haley. She gave up on us. And then she left for Paris for a year."

Haley sighed. "She was probably just afraid, Luke. Maybe you need to do something more to convince her that it will all be okay."

"Yeah? And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Call her. Make sure she knows you are not giving up on her. Let her know that no matter how long it takes you will wait for her. You love her, Luke. And she loves you. In the past, you two have always given up before you've even gotten started. Don't let that happen this time. Think about it, okay?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brooke arrived in Paris, France six hours after she'd left Lucas alone and hurt in the airport. She was so exhausted from getting no sleep on the flight and from endless tears. She went from the airport straight to the apartment that the investors had arranged for her to stay. When she arrived at the apartment, Brooke headed straight for the bedroom and let herself fall onto the bed. Her eyes closed as soon as she'd hit the pillow, but her cell phone jolted her awake a moment later. She sat up on the bed and pulled out her phone.

_Lucas. _Brooke stared at the caller id, wanting so much to flip open her phone and talk to him, if only to hear his voice. But she couldn't. There was nothing she could think of to say without breaking down. Plus, she has missed him so much already as it is, that she has felt nothing but sick. So she tucked the phone away in a night table drawer, buried her face in her pillow and cried some more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ANOTHER MONTH LATER…

The first month without Brooke had been a miserable one, especially since Lucas hadn't spoken to her once since she left (though not for a lack of trying). He had called her numerous time, at least twice a day. But she never answered, and she never returned his calls. Maybe, Lucas considered the possibility, Brooke was as miserable as he and just couldn't stand to hear his voice. But if that were true, then why had she told him she didn't want to be with him right before she left?

Lucas wasn't sure why Brooke had been the way she'd been that day. Perhaps she'd been afraid. Again, he didn't know. What he was sure of, however, was that he couldn't stand to handle going another eleven months without seeing or hearing from her. Lucas had realized, once and for all, two months ago, that Brooke Davis was life. He wanted more than anything to share his life with her. And that was the only thing he needed; to be with Brooke. So if Brooke was in Paris, then Paris was where he needed to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The clothing line was taking off in Paris faster and better than expected. Despite this success, Brooke hadn't been able to enjoy it. She hadn't been able to concentrate more than ten minutes without thinking of Lucas and missing him terribly. And then there was the awful guilt she'd been feeling since the moment she'd walked away from him.

Brooke wished she hadn't told Lucas that their night together hadn't meant anything. Really, that night had meant everything. It had meant the same to her that it had meant to him; everything and more.

_So what am I doing here? _Brooke asked herself. _What is the point of all this if I'm too depressed and sick and numb to enjoy it?_

The only way to feel again, Brooke realized, was to be with Lucas. And she desperately needed to feel again…just as she had felt again when he had placed her hand over his heart and told her how he felt. She wanted that back again; more than that, she needed to have that back again. She needed to be with Lucas. _Nothing else matters…_

Brooke smiled at remembering those words. And suddenly, it was all clear to her. Suddenly, she wasn't afraid anymore. She scrambled around in search of her phone. She needed to call Lucas immediately and tell him how she felt. She needed to call him and tell him that she was coming home. Just as she found the phone, it rang. Brooke smiled when she saw his name come up on the caller id.

"Lucas…" she said to herself as she pressed the talk button.

"Lucas…" she trailed off as she pressed the talk button.

"Lucas," she said again when she held the phone up to her ear. "Thank god. I was just about to call you. I miss you so much. I—"

Brooke stopped smiling when she realized it wasn't Lucas on the other end. The voice was familiar, but it definitely wasn't Lucas.

"Haley?" Brooke had figured out the voice immediately. Although, she was confused as to why Haley was calling her from Lucas' cell.

"Brooke…" Haley's voice was muffled, Brooke could tell. Haley, Brooke was certain, had been crying.

"What's wrong, Haley?" Brooke asked, suddenly terrified. "Where's Lucas?"

She heard Haley start to cry again.

"There was an accident, Brooke. Lucas is in the hospital."

"Oh my god!" Brooke covered her mouth, crying now herself. "Is he…is he going to be okay?"

Haley didn't answer the question. All she said was, "You should come home, Brooke. Lucas needs you."

Brooke ended the call immediately. She dialed information, got the number for the airport, and booked a flight on the red eye back to Tree Hill.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was early the following morning when Brooke arrived at Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. Haley was alone in the waiting room.

"Haley!" Brooke rushed over to her friend, tears still streaming down her cheeks, as they had been during the entire flight home.

Haley hugged her immediately and as closely as she could.

Brooke pulled away. "Is he okay?"

Haley shook her head. "They don't know yet. He's um…he's in a coma. And the doctors…they're not sure when…or if he will wake up."

Brooke sunk down into a chair. _How can this be happening? _Haley sat down next to her.

"What happened, Haley?"

Haley tried to collect herself long enough to explain.

"He was, um…he was on his way to the airport. I talked to him only an hour or so before it happened. He came to me and told me that he couldn't stand to be without you any longer, that he had to come see you. I watched him leave in a cab for the airport. An hour later, the paramedics were calling me from his cell phone. A drunk driver lost control of his vehicle and hit Lucas' cab head on. The drunk driver and the cab driver were both killed instantly. And Lucas…is barely holding on."

Brooke tried to digest this information. But there was so much to take in, more than she was capable of processing at this point.

"I need to see him, Haley."

Haley nodded. "Okay. I'll take you to his room."

When they arrived at his room, Haley let Brooke go in alone.

"I'm going to go call Nathan and check in about Karen's flight. It'll give you some time alone with him."

Brooke nodded. "Thanks. And thank you for calling me."

Haley nodded again before turning away. Brooke moved slowly closer to Lucas in the hospital bed. She sat down in a chair close to him and the window. She felt her tears begin to fall again. How badly it pained her to see him in this condition. She wanted to feel him again. But not like this. She didn't want to feel this…this absolute pain and fear and not knowing if he—the love of her life, she was admitting now—would be okay.

"Lucas…" She began slowly. She slid her hands under his and locked their fingers together. She lost control of her tears as she stared up at his face…his poor, bruised face with the breathing tube down his throat that was currently keeping him alive.

"Lucas, baby…I'm here now. And I need you to wake up. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere this time. So please…can you just open your eyes so I know you'll be okay? Please, Luke…please come back to me."

Brooke let the tears fall down her face. She couldn't stand to see him like this. It was killing her. Brooke looked down at their hands, still linked together. She moved his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"Please come back to me, Luke," she whispered. "I need you."

Slowly, Brooke lowered Lucas' hand back down, but not to the mattress. She moved his hand, instead to her abdomen and rested it there, holding her own hand over his.

"We need you, Lucas. Please…come back to us."

Then, as carefully as she could, Brooke climbed up into Lucas' bed and curled up next to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_DUN DUN DUN!!! (sort of) lol. Okay, so I know that it seems this story is just getting sadder and sadder, but I promise there is a point to Lucas' condition now. There WILL be a happy ending. So keep reading...and review in the meantime! Thanks again!!!_**


	5. Part IV: Please Don't Say Goodbye

**Part IV: **_Please Don't Say Goodbye_

ONE WEEK LATER…

Brooke had learned she was pregnant only hours before receiving the call from Haley about Lucas. She'd been feeling sick for weeks, but had waved it off as being homesick…for Lucas and Tree Hill. Finally, she had realized that feeling so sick and so exhausted for so long might not actually be healthy, and she had visited the doctor. When the doctor had asked her for the date of her last menstrual cycle, that's when Brooke realized why she'd been feeling so physically sick. And the pregnancy test the doctor ran had confirmed it.

Brooke was asleep in a chair next to Lucas' bed, holding his hand when she was gently nudged awake. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Peyton standing above her. Peyton did her best to offer her friend a smile; a sad one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Hey buddy," Peyton said. She glanced at Lucas briefly. She looked back at Brooke, feeling like she was sharing her pain, or at least some of the pain. For she was now feeling the pain of seeing such a good friend in such a horrible condition.

"I came as soon as I could," she finished.

Brooke nodded before looking up at Lucas. The bruises on his face were still there, though not as fresh; healing even. His eyes were still closed. He was still breathing via ventilator. This site reminded her that this past week really had happened…that it hadn't been just a horrible nightmare like she had hoped it had been. Seeing him there, in that terrible state, was breaking her heart.

When she looked back at Peyton, Brooke's eyes were full of tears once again. It seemed to her that her eyes were never dry anymore. Peyton moved closer with arms open, and Brooke stood up to hug her. Peyton held her friend close and allowed her to cry on her shoulder.

"I'm so scared, Peyton," Brooke sobbed. "I'm so scared."

Peyton rubbed her friend's back gently.

"I know, honey," she said. "I am too. But he's going to be okay."

"He has to be okay, Peyton. I really need him to be okay."

After another few minutes of crying, Peyton tried to convince Brooke to leave the room for awhile to get something to eat.

"Come on, Brooke," Peyton spoke as calmly as she could. "It's just for a little while, just long enough to get some breakfast. You need to eat something. Haley said you've barely eaten in the last couple of days. That's not healthy."

"I know, Peyton, but I haven't been very hungry. And…" Brooke glanced at Lucas in the bed again. "What if something happens?"

"We'll tell the nurses to page you if anything changes. Look, we'll just go down to the cafeteria…half an hour. You need to eat something, Brooke. It's not healthy to go this long without eating."

Brooke knew Peyton was right, of course. She knew she needed to eat. And she was hungry. She didn't want to leave Lucas alone , but she needed to eat…if not for her, then for her baby…their baby.

She looked back at Peyton and nodded. "Okay."

With one more look to Lucas, Brooke left the room with Peyton and they walked together down to the cafeteria.

"Look, honey," Peyton said once she and Brooke had gotten their food and were seated. "I know that you've got a lot on your mind right now, especially in worrying about Lucas, but…I'm here to listen if you want to talk about anything."

Brooke looked down at her tray. She pushed her scrambled eggs around with her fork.

"I shouldn't have told him that it didn't me anything more than goodbye," Brooke finally spoke, still staring down at her tray. "I should have told him the truth. I should have told him that it meant everything."

Brooke looked back up at Peyton. She had told Peyton on the phone (when she had called her to tell her about Paris) that she and Lucas were together again. But she had left out that they had slept together (that was something private and special; something she felt only belonged between her and Lucas).

"Lucas said he loved me and that he would wait for me," Brooke continued. "And I told him that we had made a mistake in getting back together."

Peyton reached over the table and rested her hand on Brooke's. "You didn't mean it, Brooke. I'm sure he knows that."

Brooke felt the tears coming again.

"But what if he doesn't, Peyton? What if I never get the chance to take it back…what I said?"

"You will, honey. Lucas is going to pull through this. He's strong…just like you are."

Brooke shook her head. "I'm not, Peyton; not without Lucas. I can't do this without him."

"Do what, Brooke?" Peyton looked at her friend with concern. She stared at Brooke, even more aware of how pale she'd been beginning to look. "Brooke…you're not looking so good. You're not sick, are you?"

Brooke didn't get to answer. For right after Peyton had asked the question, that's when Brooke blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Brooke woke up in a hospital bed. When she opened her eyes and looked around her, all of her friends were standing around her bed; Peyton, Haley and Nathan. She looked around at each of them. They smiled and moved even closer when they saw that she was awake. Brooke then focused her gaze on Peyton, the last person she remembered seeing before everything went blank.

"What happened?"

"You passed out while we were downstairs," Peyton explained. "The doctor said you were dehydrated."

Instinct kicked in for Brooke instantly then as she quickly moved her hands to her abdomen.

"The baby is okay," Haley said instantly.

Brooke looked around at all of them again. Clearly, they all knew her secret now; all of them but the one person she was still waiting to tell.

"You're pregnant, Brooke," Haley said. Brooke looked over at her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I just found out…the day of the accident. And um…" Brooke paused. She tried to hold her cool this time, determined not to cry again in thinking about him. "I wanted to tell Lucas first."

Just in saying his name, Brooke lost it again; so much for not crying. She covered her face with both hands and cried into them. Peyton and Haley bent over to hug and comfort her. Brooke managed to collect herself within a few minutes.

"So how is he?" She asked about Lucas as she sat up in her bed. Peyton and Haley both sat on either side of her and Nathan stood at the foot of the bed.

"There's no change," Nathan answered. "He's still in a coma, still on the ventilator. Karen's with him now. The doctor says they're going to run another MRI and some other tests on him in the morning."

Brooke glanced down at her hands.

"Tests," she said after a moment of silence. "That's all this week has been, it seems; just a series of tests every single day. And it is always the same waiting. You know…I normally don't mind the waiting, but…this waiting is breaking my heart."

Brooke's friends left a few hours later; Nathan and Haley to their home to relieve the sitter, and Peyton to her hotel to get some sleep. Then Karen came by to see her before leaving herself to get Lily and get settled in at home. The doctor had insisted he keep Brooke overnight for observation. Brooke hadn't objected, seeing as she spent her nights lately in the hospital anyway.

Brooke had found it difficult to sleep in her room, however. It was too dark…too quiet…too lonely. She needed Lucas next to her. So Brooke made her way down to his room, rolling the IV pole to restore her fluids right along with her.

"Hey baby," Brooke said quietly as she reached Lucas' bed. She leaned down carefully and kissed his cheek (as close as she could get to his mouth still hooked to that ventilator).Then, she lowered herself into the chair next to his bed (the chair where the nurses always left a pillow and blanket for her).

"I miss you, Luke," she started. She had a lot on her mind, a lot she needed Lucas to hear. And she hoped that could hear her. "And I, um…I need to tell you something. Actually, I need to tell you a few things…starting with I'm sorry."

Brooke stopped to take Lucas' hand like she always did when she came in and sat with him.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you that day at the airport when you asked me what our night together meant to me. I told you that it meant goodbye, but I lied. The truth is, that night meant everything to me, Lucas…just as it meant to you. We conceived a child that night, Lucas. In seven months, you and I are going to be parents. So I need you here with me, Lucas. I can't go through this pregnancy alone. I don't want to go through it alone. I know you wouldn't want me to. So you have to come back to me soon. You can't leave me, Luke. I need you. Please come back to me, baby. Please, please don't say goodbye…because I can't."

Brooke reached up and stroked his cheek once. She could feel the scruff that was already beginning to grow. Then, she rested her head on the side of his bed and closed her eyes. With Lucas beside her now, Brooke was able to fall asleep just a little bit easier.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**So a little better, right? I know, I know…Lucas is still in a coma and you want him to wake up right? Well, just keep reading. There are at least 2 parts left, unless I decide to split up the next part. We'll see. Please review and I'll ud as soon as I can. Thanks!**_


	6. Part V: Three Months

**Part V: **_Three Months _

"It's been three months."

Brooke and Karen watched and listened as Lucas' doctor, Dr. James Armand, sat down across from them at the long table in the conference room of the hospital.

"I think we're aware of how long it's been," Karen said bluntly.

Brooke glanced at her and reached for her hand. They linked their fingers together and rested their hands on Karen's lap.

"So what did you call us in for this time?" Brooke asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "What do you have to tell us this month?"

Dr. Armand sighed as he folded his hands and glanced down at the file on the table in front of him. He wondered where he should begin.

"Normally," he finally started. "A coma does not last more than a few weeks. Anything longer than that is more serious and well, pretty much touch and go. As I've explained to you both before, the likelihood of a coma patient regaining consciousness decreases the longer a person remains unconscious. Again, it is very rare for a coma to last longer than two to four weeks. When it does, there is little more we can do than to monitor for infection, prevent bed sores and keep the patient healthy nutritionally, so—"

"—Look, Dr. Armand," Brooke interrupted, tired of having to sit through the same conversation every month Lucas remained in a coma. "We have heard all of this before. You've said it a million different ways, but it all sounds the same. I'm still missing the point of why we're here now."

Doctor Armand nodded before he continued. "Lucas' condition has not changed in three months; something that is very unusual considering the swelling his brain suffered from the crash has gone down considerably. And the fact that he is still on a ventilator may be another sign of more serious damage than earlier tests may have detected."

Brooke and Karen glanced at one another.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"Coma patients have the lowest brain function necessary to keep them alive. Despite that, most coma patients are able, or become able to breathe on their own without the use of a ventilator. Lucas has not, which may be suggesting that his brain may never recover from the trauma of the accident."

Brooke stared at the doctor in disbelief. "Are you saying that Lucas is…brain dead?"

"No," Doctor Armand answered honestly. "His brain is still functioning somewhat. But that is all his brain may ever do…is function as it is functioning now."

He stopped and removed his glasses. He was coming up on the more difficult part of the conversation he had brought them in here to have.

""Usually, when a coma lasts longer than usual," he continued. "Three months is the point when we ask the family to consider making the decision for the patient."

"What decision?" Karen asked, knowing any decisions regarding her son's health would ultimately be hers, seeing as (despite Brooke being the mother of his child) he had no spouse who could legally decide for him.

Doctor Armand hesitated. He was sure they were not going to like what he had to ask them. "This is the point when we suggest the family consider signing consent to remove the ventilator."

"Absolutely not," Brooke responded immediately after the words had left the doctors lips.

"Brooke, honey…" Karen tried to calm her down.

"No, Karen, I'm sorry. I know he's your son, so ultimately this is your decision, but we can't give up on him yet."

Brooke looked back at the doctor. "Look, I know what the chances are. And I understand how difficult it must be for you to have to suggest it, but…"

She trailed off, shaking her head. Then, the tears came.

"Lucas Scott is still in there somewhere," she cried softly. "I know he is. And I choose to believe—I have to believe—that his is coming back to us soon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brooke left the conference room quickly after she'd begun to breakdown. She headed right away for Lucas' room.

"Hey, baby," she kissed his cheek and then lowered herself and her slowly growing belly into the chair next to his bed. She took a moment to find her words (and her strength).

"The doctor wants to remove the ventilator." Brooke shook her head as she continued. "I don't want that. But I don't want you to suffer either. I want you to wake up and to be here with me and your mom and your family and friends…but I don't know if you're going to get any better, Lucas. I don't know if you'll even wake up. I want to believe that you will, but it's hard."

She shook her head again. "I don't know. Maybe…maybe if we knew what you would want, it would make this a lot easier, but…I don't know."

"It wouldn't."

Brooke looked up and saw Karen enter the room.

"No amount of knowing could make any decision like this any easier to make."

Karen walked up behind Brooke and rested a hand on her back.

They both returned their attention to the boy they loved, the boy laying there so helpless in the bed.

"I just wish we knew anyway," Brooke said. "I just wish we knew what was going on in his head…whatever it is that is keeping him from coming back to us."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Where am I? He wondered as he opened his eyes to see a very bright, white room. A hospital? He sat up in the bed then and looked around him. If it is a hospital, then what am I doing here? What happened to me?_

"_You were in an accident, Luke."_

_He spun around quickly, startled by the voice. The source of the voice was standing near the door to the room, with hands in the pockets of his jacket._

"_Keith?"_

_He stared at Keith for a long moment. How was this possible? How could Keith be speaking to him, let alone standing before him? Damn it, he thought then. Am I comatose again?_

"_Yes," Keith spoke again. "You are."_

_Lucas glared at him. "What the hell—did you just read my mind?"_

"_Sort of." Keith started to move toward Lucas slowly. _

"_What do you mean 'sort of'?"_

"_This is your mind, Luke."_

_Lucas looked at the Keith-figure, confused. "Huh?"_

"_You're in a coma, Lucas. And I'm here to guide you home."_

"_Home from where? Keith…" Lucas looked around the room again. "Where the hell am I? And what happened to me?"_

"_What do you remember?" Keith asked him, ignoring Lucas' questions. _

"_I don't…" Lucas shook his head. "I don't know. Keith, what is this? Am I dead?"_

_Again, Keith ignored the question._

"_Think hard, Lucas. Think back as far as you can, to the last thing you can remember."_

_Lucas did as Keith told him. He took in the silence and tried to remember. He looked back at Keith. He was suddenly very afraid by what he remembered and he asked again. "Am I dead?"_

"_Not yet," Keith answered honestly._

"_Not yet? What does that mean?"_

_Keith moved closer to him. "You're lost right now, Luke. I'm here to guide you, but you have to be the one to find your way back."_

_Lucas shrugged. "Okay…and how do I do that exactly? Can't I just open my eyes and be okay?"_

"_Sure, if that's what you decide. But first you need to see to be able to open your eyes. You need to learn."_

_Confused again, Lucas asked, "See what? Learn what?"_

"_See what life could offer you if you listen to your heart. And learn not to be afraid of it anymore." Keith nodded toward the door. "Come on…there's not much time left."_

_Still confused, yet curious, Lucas followed Keith out of the room._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brooke rested a hand on her belly as she followed Peyton into the empty room across from the master bedroom in the house she had recently purchased.

"You know P. Sawyer," Brooke said as she sat down in a rocker, the only piece of furniture currently in the soon-to-be nursery. "I really appreciate all the help and support you've given me these last few months, but you really didn't have to move back up here to do so."

"No," Peyton agreed as she set up her paint brushes on a ladder step. "You're right. I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Actually, I needed to. I was constantly worrying about you and Lucas while I was in Savannah working. At least being here I won't have to worry so much because I can keep an eye on both of you. Plus, now that I employ myself, I can work anywhere."

Brooke smiled. And then: "So what about Jake then? And Jenny? Don't you want to be close to them?"

"I will see them on weekends. And when the school year is through, Jake wants to move Jenny up here. He's wanted to for years so he can be closer to his parents. Now that he's got sole custody of Jenny he finally can."

Peyton and Brooke both smiled. Then, Peyton changed the subject.

"Okay, B. Davis," she said , glancing down at the paint cans and empty trays on the floor. "Decision making time; pink or blue?"

Brooke peered down at the cans herself. "Um…you didn't happen to bring any neutral colors with you? Like yellow maybe?"

Peyton smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. "Honey, I thought you were going to find out the sex at your last appointment so we could pick a color."

"I was…I wanted to, but I couldn't, Peyton; not without Lucas."

Brooke stood and left the room. Peyton followed her out to the living room couch.

"I want to enjoy this pregnancy, Peyton, "Brooke continued when her friend had sat down next to her. "And I'm trying to, but…it's so hard to without Lucas. It is hard to enjoy anything without him. I want to be able to share this with him…but I can't."

Peyton rested a hand on Brooke's hand, rested on the back of the couch.

"I understand, honey," she said. "And I cannot even imagine what it must be like to be going through this without him, especially while worrying about when and if he's going to come out of this coma. But don't you think Lucas would want you to enjoy this pregnancy?"

Brooke nodded. "Probably."

"Is there something else going on, Brooke?"

Brooke nodded.

"What?"

Brooke tried to keep herself from getting teary-eyed, but the pregnancy hormones made her even more emotional than usual.

"The doctor thinks we should take Lucas off the ventilator."

"What? Did something change?"

Brooke shook her head. "No. That's why they suggested it."

She sniffled and explained more. "The neurologist—you know, Dr. Armand? Well, he said that after three months in a coma, the likelihood of anyone regaining consciousness is pretty much impossible. He said they have done all they can for him now."

"So what…they're just going to give up and pull the plug?" Peyton asked, clearly as upset as Brooke.

"No. Ultimately, the decision is up to us—well, really to Karen, but she's a mess. So am I. And I just…I can't do it, Peyton. I can't give up on him, Peyton. Not yet."

"Shh…" Peyton pulled Brooke into a hug. "It's okay. You don't have to."

"I love him so much, Peyton. Why can't that be enough to bring him back to me?"

"I don't know, honey. I guess, sometimes…love just isn't enough."

As they released their hug, Brooke regained her composure and asked, "Do you think it's selfish…for me to not want them to take him off the ventilator?"

"No, of course not. I think you believing in him is going to help Lucas heal. I think your faith and your love and your incredible strength are what will help him find his way back."

Brooke smiled and hugged her friend again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Okay, so in this chapter you got to see a little of what is going on in Lucas' head. And there is still more of that to come. In fact, that is what most of the next part is. It's pretty much going to be the way I believe the coma-dream thingy with Keith in season 4 should have gone. Lol. You'll see…The point to this entire coma (and pretty much the theme of this story) will be found in part 6 (the next part). This chapter kind of leads to the next part, which I will get up over the weekend. I have to concentrate on school this week cuz it is a clinical week, and then next week I have like 4 exams, so EEK!!! But please continue to review. I get so excited when I see the reviews in my mailbox. I think I have caught more attention with this fic than I have with any of my others. Maybe not as many reviews, but I've had a lot of favorite story adds and stuff, so thanks again! I really do appreciate the interest. It is wonderful inspiration. Thanks again guys. **_


	7. Chapter VI: Sometimes Love Isnt Enough

**Part VI: **_Sometimes Love Just Isn't Enough_

_Lucas tried to keep up with Keith as he walked somewhat quickly down what looked to Lucas like a long, never-ending hallway._

"_What did you mean before, Keith?" He asked. "When you said 'there's not much time left'?"_

_Suddenly, Keith stopped walking, as did Lucas. At some point during the walk (Lucas wasn't exactly sure when) the long, bright hallway had become an airport lobby._

"_Is this the airport?" Lucas asked when he had noticed the change. _

"_Look ahead, Luke," Keith instructed, staring ahead himself._

_Lucas followed Keith's gaze and then he stared. This is strange, he thought, and not possible, is it? He wondered these things as he stared at Brooke—and himself—standing exactly where he could remember standing before._

"_What is this, Keith?" Lucas asked as he stared at the familiar scene. "What are we doing here?"_

"_This is a look at your life, Luke," Keith answered. "This was a critical moment in your life."_

_Lucas watched himself and Brooke begin to argue. He remembered where this was leading._

"_Yeah…" Lucas agreed, watching the scene as Brooke turned away from him—the other him. "Critical moment in my life…the moment Brooke walked out of it."_

_Lucas turned away, unable to watch anymore; unable to watch himself break down, as he remembered doing moments after Brooke left._

"_No, Luke," Keith said, shaking his head. "This is a critical moment for you, or what should have been a critical moment in your life. See, this is the moment you gave up, Luke."_

"_Actually, I seem to recall that as the moment Brooke gave up on us and ran away to Paris."_

"_You don't see it yet, do you?"_

"_See what, Keith?"_

"_Brooke didn't run away, Luke. She didn't give up on you. But you did."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This place is really coming along, Brooke," Haley said as she sat with Brooke in the living room.

"Thanks," Brooke said, offering a smile. "It's nice, but it's not finished yet."

She paused and looked around her. "It still needs Lucas' touch."

"It will have it," Haley said nodding. Silence fell between them briefly. Then, Haley spoke again. "I know how difficult this has been for you, Brooke. But you're doing really well, and you're living exactly like Lucas would want you to."

Brooke nodded. "Maybe, but…it's still not the same. It took me going all the way to Paris to realize it, but my life isn't the same without him. It won't ever be. That's why I need him to come back to me."

Haley wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulder and pulled her close.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"I didn't give up on us, Keith," Lucas said, back to trying to keep up with Keith after seeing himself with Brooke in the airport. "Brooke is the one who told me that she thought us getting back together was a mistake. She's the one who said that our night together didn't mean anything more than goodbye. Seems to me like giving up."_

_Keith stopped suddenly again. "Luke, do you honestly believe that Brooke actually meant what she said?"_

_Lucas thought for a moment. He shook his head. "No, I don't, but—"_

"—_Then, why did you let her go, Luke? Why didn't you follow her?"_

_Lucas shrugged, feeling ashamed again (perhaps even more) for not following her that night…for waiting an entire month before finally deciding to do so._

"_I don't know," Lucas answered honestly. _

_Keith nodded and said, "Yes you do."_

_Again, Keith continued walking. Again, Lucas followed._

"_What do you know, Keith?" Lucas asked, growing more and more confused. "What do you know that I don't?"_

"_You do know, Lucas. You just need to be reminded."_

"_Reminded of what, Keith?"_

_Keith stopped (again) and faced Lucas. He sighed and tried to explain some, hoping soon Lucas would figure it out on his own…before it was too late. "Okay…you finally tell Brooke how you feel. Brooke then admits how she really feels. You both spend an entire blessed out month together before she leaves for Paris; something Brooke explained to you was important to her. At the airport, Brooke tried to make saying goodbye easier for you by lying to you because she was not wanting to go in fear of what would become of the two of you. Keeping up?"_

_Lucas simply nodded, although he was still trying to process everything Keith said. _

"_Good. So Brooke said goodbye and left. And you, Luke…walked away."_

"_What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't ask her to stay. Paris meant a lot to her. I couldn't ask her to make a sacrifice like that."_

_Keith shuffled his feet and offered a gentle nod. "No, you couldn't. But don't you see what you missed, Luke?"_

"_You mean other than, Brooke?"_

_Keith sighed again. "You see, Luke…by letting Brooke go that night, by not following her, you sacrificed an opportunity to prove to Brooke how much you love her."_

"_But Brooke knew I loved her when she walked away. She knew I didn't want her to go."_

"_Maybe it wasn't about what you wanted, Luke."_

"_Keith…" Lucas shook his head. "You are confusing the hell out of me."_

_Once again, Keith sighed. He hoped his nephew would catch on soon. "Think about it, Luke. Brooke told you that she needed to go to Paris, that it was important to her."_

"_Yeah…"Lucas nodded. "And I told Brooke I loved her more than anything and that I would wait for her."_

"_And is that what she needed?"_

"_I don't know. How am I supposed to know that?"_

"_You love her, right?"_

_Lucas nodded, squinting. "More than life."_

_Keith shrugged. "Then, you just are."_

_Something clicked for Lucas then; a memory from years past…_

I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted Lucas Scott from the beach that night, telling me he's the one for me…that there's no one else in the world you want to be with, and that you'd rather be alone than without me.

_**How was I supposed to know that?**_

_**You just are.**_

"I was supposed to fight for her," Lucas said, looking back at Keith. "I should have refused to let her get on that plane. Or, at the very least, I should have gone after her that night."

_Keith nodded and smiled again. "I think you're beginning to understand."_

_Lucas glanced back at him. "You mean this isn't it?"_

"_I don't know. Do you still believe you don't know why you didn't go after her that day?"_

"_I think…that I'm beginning to doubt my doubts."_

_Keith chuckled. He playfully slapped Lucas' back and said, "Come on, kid. Maybe the next scene will help you figure it out."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, Luke…" Brooke spoke slowly as she entered his room. "It's time for another one of our talks."

She sat down in a chair, a different chair. His whole room was different now. In fact, it was a completely different room in a rehabilitation-slash-long-term-care-facility. Lucas had been moved here two months ago, when Brooke and Karen had made the decision to keep Lucas on the ventilator.

"It's been too long, Lucas. Six months in a coma is way too long. I've been saying it for months, Luke. It's time to wake up, time for you to come back."

Feeling the baby move, Brooke rested back in the chair a moment. She ran a hand gently over her protuberant belly while she thought more about what she had come to tell him today. She leaned forward again.

"Look…" She glanced down and took his hand. "I know that I promised you that I wouldn't give up. And I don't want to ever, but…I'm not sure how much longer I can do this. It breaks my heart still, everyday I see you in this condition. I need you here with me, but not like this."

She paused again. A lonely tear streamed down her face as she went on again. "The baby will be here in just a couple of months now. And I need to be strong for him or her. But seeing you like this makes me weak, Lucas. So lately…I've been wondering if maybe it's time to let go."

She paused again. "It's hard for me to even think about, but I don't know what else to do, Luke. I've been holding onto you and the hope that you'll come out of this for so long. But it's been holding me back, Luke. I can't let it anymore. So I guess what I've realized is that after this long…maybe my love isn't enough to bring you back."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_How can this be? Lucas wondered as he watched the seen before him, the scene his Keith-guide had brought him to. He stared in disbelief and hurt. Brooke was wrapped in the arms of another man. The smile he saw on her face made it clear that this man made her happy. The rock on her finger made it even more evident. Lucas had to look away when he saw her lean in to kiss the man._

"_What…what is this, Keith?" He finally asked about what he was seeing now. The scene had changed again. Now, Brooke and the same man from before were sitting on a park bench together, looking down into a baby carriage. _

"_This, Luke," Keith answered, watching Lucas stare. "Is a glimpse of the life you could have had with Brooke—a marriage and a family. This was your dream, Lucas, the dream you shared with Brooke."_

_Lucas continued to stare as Brooke now lifted a tiny infant from the carriage. He felt a surge of jealousy run through him as the man shared in cuddles and bonding with Brooke—his Brooke—and her baby—who should really be his baby._

"_You see, Luke," Keith continued. "She couldn't wait forever. She needed a life of her own before she could share one with you in Tree Hill. That's what Paris was for her…a chance to start her life—a life she wanted more than anything to have with you. She wanted you to be a part of it, Luke—of all of it."_

_As he watched the scene before him, Lucas finally realized what this whole coma-dream-journey had been about._

"_And by not following her when I was supposed to, I lost my chance to share my life with her. I gave up the opportunity to bring our lives together."_

_Keith nodded. He didn't speak yet, though. Instead, he watched as Lucas turned away and sat down on a bench. The scene finally faded away. Lucas was finally figuring it all out, Keith knew. And then he spoke of what he had finally learned._

"_Brooke knew that I didn't want her to leave. But I never asked her to stay. I told her I understood why she had to go, but I didn't really, not then. I remember…my heart was telling me to follow her that night, but I didn't."_

"_Why not?" Keith prodded. He knew he was getting closer now. Soon it would be time for him to go again._

_Lucas swallowed. He finally understood the truth of it all…of why he hadn't left with Brooke that night, of why it had taken him a month to decide to go after her…and of why it was taking him so long now to get back to her. _

"_I was afraid," he admitted. "I was afraid to ask her to stay because I didn't want her to give up her dreams. I was afraid to go with her because I was afraid of somehow hurting her again. But I realize now that I hurt her by not following her there. She knew I loved her when she left…but I've learned now that sometimes love just isn't enough."_

_Another memory clicked in for him:_

**_I love you, Brooke. I don't know how else to say it._**

**_How about how you show it?_**

"Anything else you're afraid of, Luke?" Keith asked, bringing him back.

Lucas nodded. "I'm afraid…" He sighed. A tear slid down his cheek. "I'm afraid of losing her. And now…given the state I'm in now, given the fact that I'm talking to you, I'm afraid I've already lost her."

"Luke," Keith stepped closer. "You will never lose Brooke; not so long as you love her, and I mean really love her. You'll never lose her as long as you hold onto her forever."

"Will I ever get another chance?"

Keith nodded. "One more. And I think it's about that time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a difficult decision to make, just as it had been two months prior. But it was time. Brooke had come to the heartbreaking decision that it was time to let Lucas go. She didn't want to, but she needed to. And after discussing it with them for hours, Karen, Haley, Nathan and Peyton all agreed that it was time as well. It would be for the best. In making this decision, they knew Lucas would rest peacefully.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Doctor Armand asked, one last time.

He looked around at each and every one of the people there; all of Lucas' closest friends and family, standing around his room together. Surrounding his bed, Brooke stood with Karen and Lily, Peyton and Jake, Nathan and Haley and Jamie. Around the room were the rest of Lucas' oldest friends: Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie.

Brooke looked around at Karen and Haley and the rest of her friends before answering. "No, but…this…this is what he would want. It's time for us all to move on."

The doctor nodded. Karen sighed the consent form (with many tears), Brooke and Haley each took one of Lucas' hands, and the doctor turned off the ventilator and move forward, preparing to remove the tube. The machines beeped and the nurse silenced them. They all watched as the doctor carefully pulled out the breathing tube. Brooke then leaned over to Lucas' head and whispered in his ear.

"You'll always be with me, Lucas. I will always be yours."

Then, she kissed his lips. She stood up straight again and wiped her face with her free hand. Then, she jumped, startled. She glanced up at Haley.

"Did you feel that?" She asked her, looking from Haley to Lucas, who still appeared unconscious and lifeless.

"What?" Haley returned.

"He moved…his fingers moved."

"What?" was Karen's response. "How?"

Karen, Brooke and the rest looked to the doctor for an explanation. But the answer wasn't found with him. No, the answer was found—or rather seen—when they all witnessed a true miracle. Brooke was the first to notice when Lucas opened his eyes for the first time in months.

"Brooke?" and then his first word.

And Brooke lost it (as did the rest of the room, of course).

"Oh god, Lucas!" She nearly threw herself on top of him in a hug, tighter and for longer than she ever had before. "You're alive! You're okay."

"I am now," he said, running a hand along the back of her head. "And I am never letting you go again, pretty girl. I love you."

"I love you too." Brooke sniffled.

Lucas looked 'round at all the people gathered around him. They'd all been crying. Surely, he thought, they needed a good laugh.

"What's going on guys? Somebody die?"

Lucas smiled until Haley and Karen both punched his arms.

"Ow!"

"That wasn't funny, Lucas!" Haley said, tears apparent on her face too.

"We thought we lost you, Lucas," Karen said, crying. "For far too long. Don't you ever scare us like that again."

"I won't." He looked at Brooke and finished. "I don't plan on going anywhere for a long, long time…unless it's with you."

Brooke smiled, as did the rest of the people in the room. But at the moment, it felt to both Brooke and Lucas as if they were the only two people there.

"Well, good," Brooke said, glancing down at her belly, somewhat hidden by the black dress she was wearing. "Because there's something I've been waiting months to tell you."

"What's that?"

"One…" Brooke said as she reached for his hand. "I love you."

Lucas smiled. "I love you too."

Brooke was grinning more than she ever had. "And two…"

She moved his hand to her belly. He'd finally noticed her belly the moment she'd placed his hand there. His jaw dropped and his face expressed complete surprise.

"You're gonna be a daddy, Lucas Scott."

He kept his hand there on her belly, amazed by the sight, and by the feeling when he felt the baby kick. He heard Brooke giggle. Then, he looked from her belly up to her eyes. He smiled and pulled himself up to kiss her.

"Thank you," he whispered after, their foreheads touching.

Brooke ran her hand along his cheeks. "No…thank you."

Then, their lips crashed together once more. And nothing would ever separate them again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_And THAT is the way the coma dream thingy back in season 4 SHOULD HAVE GONE! Well, something like that anyway. Lol. Anyway…I hope that this part was enjoyable, and the point to the coma was clear. If not, I'll be happy to explain. In the mean time….YAY!!! LUCAS IS AWAKE!!!!EEK!!! Now he and Brooke can live happily ever after, right? Well, there is one final part left. (I'm sure you are all anxious to find out whether baby Scott is boy or a girl right?) Well, you'll find out in the next and last part of this story. I will get that up soon. I really have to get down to some more studying this weekend before I do. Maybe later this weekend when I need another study break I can get it up. In the meantime, please review this. Let me know what ya think. Thanks a lot guys!_**


	8. The Final Part: Meant to Be

_**Here it is guys…the conclusion to the story. I hope you like!!**_

**The Final Part: **_Meant to Be_

"He just gets more and more beautiful everyday."

Brooke smiled at Lucas' words as they both stared down at the tiny infant in her arms, who looked so at peace in his slumber…at three o'clock in the afternoon on a gorgeous day at the park.

"And so content," Brooke added as she gently ran two fingers over her baby's soft, dark head. "He sleeps so hard. He's such a good baby. Aren't you, Christian?"

Christian stirred a little in her arms, making a weird face while still sleeping.

"I love those faces he makes, "Lucas said, rubbing Brooke's back gently with a few fingers while continuing to stare at their newborn son.

"Me too," Brooke agreed. "It makes me wonder what he's dreaming about."

"Probably about how lucky he is to have such a wonderful mother."

Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled. "And I think about how lucky I am to have you with me today."

Lucas returned the smile. "Always, Brooke Davis-Scott."

They leaned in for a kiss, but were interrupted.

"Daddy!"

Brooke and Lucas reacted to the voice instinctively. They looked up when they heard it. And they both smiled at the four-year old blond running toward them. Lucas leaned forward on the bench to embrace his daughter as she reached him. the little girl giggled and wiggled as he tickled her.

"Daddy, stop! Stop! I can't breathe…"

Lucas chuckled. He sat down with his daughter on his lap. Brooke smiled at both of them as she placed the still sleeping infant back in the stroller.

"Is Christian sleepin' again, Momma?"

"Yes," Brooke answered with a sigh. "Finally."

"Why does him sleep all the time?" The little girl asked as she crawled over to her mother's lap. Brooke and Lucas both smiled as they watched her.

"'Cause he's a baby, honey," Brooke answered, wrapping her arms around her little girl. "Babies sleep a lot. You did too."

The little girl's expression changed to that of surprise. She looked back and forth between her parents. Then, she asked, "You mean Faith Hope Scott was a baby like Christian James?"

Again, Lucas and Brooke laughed at their daughter's cuteness; and her occasional reference of herself in the third person. She was a girl who loved her name, as did her parents. That is, after all, why they'd given her the name; it was beautiful and appropriate for the miracle that had been the reason they were all together today.

"Yes, Faith," Lucas said, reaching forward to touch her nose, bringing about the cute dimpled smile that her mother was so famous for. "You were a baby too. And so was your brother."

"Where is he anyway?" Lucas asked, looking up.

Brooke and Faith both scanned the playground visually in search of a familiar face.

"There, Daddy, look!" Faith pointed toward the slides. "With aunt Haley and Jamie!"

All three watched as Haley emerged from around the jungle-gym with her seven-year old son and four year-old nephew—Faith's twin brother (and a surprise to both Brooke and Lucas the day they were born)—the boys running toward the rest of the family.

"Mikey, there you are!" Faith said as he scooted off of her mother' lap. "And you too, Jamie."

Haley joined Lucas and Brooke on the bench, and the three of them watched the children with smiles.

"Where did you hide?" Faith asked her brother and cousin. "I couldn't find you nowheres!"

"That's cause it's a secret spot," Jamie answered, standing close to Mikey.

"Yeah, secret," Mikey agreed. "Where there's no girls allowed!"

Faith's jaw dropped and she glared at the boys. She placed her hands on her little hips; this made the adults behind her smile, even laugh a little.

"Hey," Haley whispered to Lucas. "Who does that remind you of?"

Lucas chuckled. "Brooke."

Brooke then punched his arm. "Very funny."

"That's not fair, Michael Keith," Faith said, shaking her finger at her brother. "You can't discriminate against girls…"

"Discriminate?" Haley looked over at her brother and sister-in-law. "Does she actually understand that word?"

Lucas laughed and Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, see," Brooke said with a nod. "There's some Lucas in there too—and more than just the blond hair and blue eyes."

"…Especially not me," Faith went on. "I'm your sister—your _big _sister."

"She's right, Mikey," Jamie spoke to his cousin. "She's your sister. You can't keep family out of stuff. And besides…I let my little sister play in my secret spots at home. And she's only two."

Mikey nodded. He looked back at his sister, who now stood with arms crossed. "Okay…you can come to the spot, Faith. But only if you can find it!"

Mikey turned then and ran away. Jamie turned to follow, but Haley stopped him.

"No, Jamie, honey," she said, reaching for his hand. "We have to go. Daddy's waiting with Kayleigh in the car."

Jamie took his mother's hand as Faith mumbled (wearing a scowl) "Boys!"

"We'll see you guys later," Haley waved.

"Okay, Hales." Lucas waved back. "Thanks for coming."

"Give Kay a big kiss for me." Brooke said as Haley walked away.

"Mommy?" Faith stepped up closer to her mother. "Mikey really gets on my nerves."

"Brothers do that, honey," Brooke offered with a smile. She turned her grin toward Lucas, flashing back to their early years together. "Just ask your dad."

"Very funny," Lucas mumbled, glaring (and also smiling) at his wife of nearly five years.

"Maybe," Faith continued. "But we're going on five years of this, Mommy." She glanced into the stroller, then looked back at her parents as she continued. "I love my baby brother Christian to death…and sometimes I even love Mikey. But Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

Faith scrunched her face. "Next time, please make mommy have a girl. Thanks."

Faith turned then and ran off in search of her brother, leaving her parents shocked by her words (or her father anyway).

"Did you hear what she said?" Lucas looked at Brooke, who could barely contain her smile. "How does she…I mean I thought we told her that the stork—"

"—Oh, honey," Brooke stopped him, still smiling and resting a hand on his knee. "The kid's got your brains. Did you actually think she was going to go along with that story? She waited until you were out of the room and then asked me to tell her the truth."

"So…what? You told her about…sex?" He looked around first before whispering the last word. "She's four!"

Brooke laughed. "Yeah…four going on sixteen—"

"—Hey, well I don't think I want her knowing about sex then either; Mikey either."

"We can't shelter them from everything forever, Luke…no matter how hard we try. Look, she asked me for the truth and I told her the truth."

She leaned her forehead against his. "I don't want my children living believing lies. It's better that they know the truth. We can protect them better with the truth—educate them better."

Brooke kissed her husband's cheek. She and Lucas then returned their attention to the playground. They watched as Faith chased her brother all the way up to the slide. Lucas rested back on the bench, as did Brooke. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I guess I just can't believe how grown up she is already," Lucas said, staring at his children as they played (now with each other). "Both of them."

"I know," Brooke agreed, snuggling next to her husband. "Seems like only yesterday, doesn't it?"

Lucas nodded slowly. "It really does."

He kissed Brooke's head. He took her hand in his, their fingers linking together. With smiles still plastered on their faces (almost permanently these days), Brooke and Lucas Scott sat together on the bench in the park, occasionally leaning in for a peak at their youngest, but mostly looking out and watching their oldest children play. They enjoyed this day, and every day like this together…just as it was meant to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**And they all lived happily ever after!!! Or, at least in my story they do. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope it helped restore the faith in brucas, especially since it doesn't like we are ever going to get to have them back in the show, in ANY way unfortunately. I just want to say thank you again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, and even those of you who have only read. I appreciate all of you. It kept me inspired. I always enjoy hearing your thoughts on the story, so please review once more on this chapter. Many thanks again!**_


End file.
